The instant invention relates generally to thumb guards and more specifically it relates to a finger protector.
Numerous thumb guards have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent accidential injury to the thumb and fingers of the hand. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,348,962; 3,029,440 and 3,728,736 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.